


An Erudite Thing

by thedevil_andgod



Series: TCWM; Deleted Scenes/Extras. [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's thoughts on the different fighting styles of this year's initiates. Set around chapter nine; weak spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Erudite Thing

Eric likes to pay attention to detail; call it an Erudite thing, a part of him that never fully burnt away with his blue clothing when he first arrived at Dauntless. He noticed things, eyes alert and brain always hard at work- it was just who he was. You'd only believe it if you saw it; that the cold, heartless leader had the brains as well as the brawn. 

He likes to notice things, and one of his favourite things to study is the different fighting styles from each group of new initiates. This year, there's plenty on offer, and he eats it up, while Four makes comments and teaches the young, potential warriors. 

Mark, the large, lanky Erudite, is awkward and clumsy, but all it takes is one good punch from him to take out his opponent. Nothing exciting, Eric thinks, but at least it gets the job done. 

The Amity boy, Jay, his movements are skillful and fluid, his hits fast and relentless. He moves at an almost impossible speed, he's strong from his work-load on the farms and he has a lot of stamina, which gives him an advantage. 

The Candor, Charlie, is surprising agile, good at ducking and weaving. He finds her talent to be at tiring out her opponent, although that won't work on a battle field. But she wins a fair amount, and she's not the worst he's ever seen. 

Jess could definitely be in the top ten of that list, though. Hell, she's slowly earning a place in the top _five_ of the worst he's ever seen. She flinches too easy, spends too long calculating her next move. Her emotions are clear on her face and the terror overwhelms her when she faces up in the ring. He grits his teeth and shouts, and rolls his eyes when she cowers away and ducks her head in shame. She's weak, he thinks. 

Peter is just plain violent. He's cruel, he's ruthless, he'll fight tooth and nail to reach the top, standing over his opponents with a smugness radiating from every pore in his body. His muscles build fast with training, and he's got a damn good shot at getting a good rank. The others in the group are not his biggest fan, and someone else might call it jealousy. But Eric, for all his douchbaggery, knows the truth. Peter is crude and cruel, but things like that are what get you far in Dauntless. 

And then.. There's Alex. She's wild. Like an untamed animal, she fights like she has nothing left to lose. Her limbs are everywhere and it's almost a blur, the way she moves; there is no strategy to where she lands her hits, she reaches for what's closest and doesn't let go. There's something almost seductive about her reckless fighting. The gleam in her eye, the determination setting her features as hard as cement, the sole focus she has on winning, on not losing, on being the best, draws him in like a magnet to metal. 

There's always something different, every year, but for Eric, there has never been anyone like Alex. He doesn't think there ever will be.


End file.
